


The Other Side: Part Thirty Four

by PiscesPenName



Series: The Other Side Series [29]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Wincester - Freeform, F/M, Feels, Goodbye Sex, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginismus, Vulnerability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 17:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15756300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiscesPenName/pseuds/PiscesPenName
Summary: The penultimate chapter as Dean's deal comes due.





	The Other Side: Part Thirty Four

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Domino_Darkwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domino_Darkwolf/gifts).



Dean left and returned again a few weeks later. The dog had already grown. She’d settled into a nice routine with Carrie. Potty training was going well. She had dog toys strewn all over the floor.

 

Dean grimaced as he stepped on a squeak toy. “This is worse than a woman with a toddler.”

 

“Chloe is way better than a toddler.” She said. “Aren’t you, Chloe? Tell Daddy.”

 

She saw Dean wince at the epitaph. “I’m not it’s Daddy.”

 

“Awww. Sure you are.”

 

He sighed and shook his head. “Baby, do you have anything to eat? I’m so hungry.”

 

Carrie tilted her head and looked at him affectionately. All boyish charm in his leather jacket.

 

“What do you want?”

 

“Anything you wanna fix me. Just a home cooked meal.”

 

Carrie wandered into the kitchen to see what she could throw together. She stuck her head in the fridge. Dean’s boots and Chloe's nails sounded behind her. “I have chicken and potatoes.”

 

“Sounds awesome.” He edged in back of her and she felt him grab her hip and grind himself suggestively into her ass.

 

“Dean!” She stood up and almost bumped her head. “One or the other.” Carrie chastised.

 

“That’s a terrible choice.” He said. “Both. Can’t I have both?” His lips brushed against her ear.

 

“Well give me room to cook.” She elbowed him back a little. He grumbled and stepped away while she gathered up ingredients.

 

Carrie unwrapped the chicken and looked behind her. Dean had scooped the puppy up into his arms and she saw a faint smile of affection as he looked at it. She didn’t let her catch him looking. Instead she turned away to cook the potatoes.

 

“Hey,” he said. “Let’s go take the mutt up to our cabin for the weekend.”

 

“You’re gonna let the dog in your car?”

 

“Only if you keep it on your lap.” He raised his pointer finger. “The _whole_ time.”

 

Carrie smirked.

 

“ _The whole time!”_ Dean insisted.

 

* * *

 

Later at the cabin, Chloe ran around exploring the room as Dean carried in a few coolers of beer and food. He tossed his jacket onto the little pot bellied stove and almost knocked some papers on the floor. “Papers on the stove. That’s the smartest thing you’ve done all week.”

 

“It’s not on, silly.”

 

He picked a sheet up and raised an eyebrow. “I found your grocery list.”

 

“Must have been from last time we were here.” He put it back down and walked over to her.

 

Dean cupped Carrie's jaw in his hands and bent down to kiss her with such gentle tenderness it almost took her breath. He pulled away, his hands still against her face.

 

She looked up into his eyes. Soft and sweet and so utterly _Dean._

 

The room around them seemed to vanish, her perspective narrowed to just him. Even Chloe sniffing around the corners of the room dimmed out of her focus.

 

“What?” She asked.

 

He brushed her blonde hair away and leaned down to kiss her neck, just below her ear and then drifting further down.

 

She tilted her head back and felt herself go almost boneless under his kisses. He walked her backwards toward the mattress on the floor and she followed his lead until her ankles bumped against it and he gathered her into his arms and expertly lowered her down to the heap of soft foam.

 

Chloe bounded over to them and leapt into the middle of this exciting new play. Carrie twisted, trying to fend off a hyper tangle of fur.

 

Dean sat back on his knees and sighed as the poodle leapt up and tried to attack his face with her tongue. He pushed her down with one big hand. "This thing is a worse cock block than Sam was when I was a teen."

 

Carrie laughed and Chloe turned on her to lick her. She tried to swat her away but Dean grabbed Carrie and pinned her arms down at her sides.  "Get her, Chloe!"

 

"Dean!" She yelped. "Let me go!"

 

Chloe licked her face as Dean held her and pushed her toward the puppy's reach. She tried to squirm away from the tongue, fighting Dean, helpless against his hold.

 

He let her go after a minute, eyes shining with amusement.

 

She shot a pillow at him with a laugh. “You are an asshole.”

 

The puppy dove after the pillow.

 

Dean widened his eyes. “Do you give this thing Speed?”

 

“Poodles are high energy.” She said as Chloe tried to shake the pillow in her teeth.

 

“No shit.” He observed the dog quietly for a moment.

 

Carrie crawled up behind him as he sat watching the dog and rose to her knees. She kissed the back of his neck and Dean exhaled slowly.

 

“What are you thinking about?” She asked.

 

He paused, a flash of vulnerability in his profile and then replied, “Sex.”

 

She kissed  his ear lobe. “We can do that.”

 

“We need to smother the puppy.” He replied.

 

Carrie smacked the back of his head. “She'll tire herself out in a bit. I'll take her for a walk. She'll be out like a light.”

* * *

 

  


Carrie shucked off the last of her clothes and laid herself down on the mattress on the floor at Dean's request. He turned his gaze on her for a moment and then dropped to his knees and put his hand on her calf. Dean gently picked up Carrie’s ankle and lifted it to his mouth. Carrie startled a little at the sensation. He pressed his lips to the inside of her calf and ran his hand up the smooth white leg.

 

She had trouble surrendering to him at first but his hands felt so good on her. He pulled her leg to the side a little and settled on his knees between her own. She started to jerk her legs shut, blushing a bit at his eyes on her.

 

“Shh.” He soothed. “What are you being shy for?”

 

She subconsciously crossed her arm over her breasts. “I'm... I feel really…” she hesitated. _Exposed? Vulnerable? Self conscious?_

 

He rubbed his hands along the inside of her thighs as he spoke in a low voice. “You're beautiful.” He told her.

 

His warm palms made her shiver.

 

“All of you is beautiful.” His hot mouth returned to the inside of her knee. He kissed. “Every.” He kissed again. “Single.” Another kiss. “Part. I need you to believe me.”

 

He looked up from between her legs with an expression that sent a streak of lust through her. Keeping eye contact, he bent her legs a little and coaxed her slightly more open, his mouth moved up from her knee to the inside of her thigh. “Do you believe me?” He whispered against her skin, eyes still locked on hers.

 

She fought with her inhibitions for another moment. “Yeah.” She said.

 

“Good girl.” His tongue pressed against her, wet and warm.

 

She gasped.

 

“Now uncross your arms. Stretch out. Let me see all of you, sweetheart.”

 

Carrie slowly loosened her posture. He crept up her leg and she instinctively grabbed at his shortly cropped hair.

 

He hesitated and then slowly, softly put his mouth against her labia. Carrie jerked and whimpered. Dean’s hands were on her, rubbing her thighs as he busied his mouth. He slid his palms under her ass, then up over her hips, on her belly.

 

Carrie moaned and shook, tightening against him. The heat building in her until she'd broken out into a sweat.

 

He was patient and gentle, savoring her, sweeping his tongue around her in circles, moving and bending himself for her pleasure until she was sure his neck and jaw had to hurt.

 

Her worry of his discomfort  was eclipsed by the pleasure he was giving her, her perceptions narrowed until there was nothing but her overheated body writhing under him. She keened in a voice so filled with neediness that she thought it didn't sound like herself. He kept building her to the edge and backing off until she was almost crying, her heart pounding, her body awash in need.

 

He hummed into her and his fingers joined the fray, one edging just in back of her vagina and pressing in on her perineum. She startled and shook with a series of contractions she felt through her entire body.

 

She came down with a sob.

 

The puppy woke up and bounded over to her, while she lay panting and sweating, shaking and exhausted.

 

“Chloe,” she whined.

 

Dean reached over and picked the puppy up and took it with him to the bathroom. He closed the door. She heard the sink run and him talking to the puppy in his low voice.

 

Carrie lay exhausted. She barely had the strength to shift herself to a more comfortable position, her heart still hammering.

 

Dean emerged from the bathroom, having washed his face and hands. She could smell the Irish Spring on him. He made anything smell incredible. Chloe bounded out behind him.

 

He knelt down beside Carrie, ignoring the dog. “Hey,” he said softly. Playing with a tendril of her blonde hair.

 

“Hey.”

 

“How are you feeling?”

 

“Tired.”

 

He cocked his head and grinned mischievously.“Oh I have so much more where that came from.”

 

He laid down next to her, gathered her to him. She placed her face against his chest.

 

“I love seeing you like this,” he said.

 

“A disgusting mess?”

 

“Not disgusting. A sexy mess. Knowing I did that to you. It's hot.” He replied. He nuzzled the top of her head. She felt his hand start to wander down her naked back.

 

"Don't you dare." She whispered. "I'm not close to ready yet."

 

"Yes you are. You got another couple in ya." His mouth found her neck again and then her collarbone, her breast.

 

The puppy had lost interest and wandered to the opposite side of the room, presumably to play with a bug.

 

Carrie let herself lay bone less as Dean caressed and kissed and sucked on her body. He'd always been attentive to her but this degree of worship was unusual. He seemed to want to take time and explore her...there was an intensity to his focus. He lingered on her breasts and stomach-- her favorite thing--nipping and suckling, kissing, licking. She felt her body feverish and responsive to him even through her previously sex drunk haze.

 

And then he took her and rolled her over and his mouth was on her back and shoulders. His hands on her ass, the back of her thighs. Everywhere as she lay moaning. He straddled her and swept the hair off of her neck. His mouth was there, licking and then a faint brush of teeth, almost a bite, as he moved his body against hers from behind.

 

It was ridiculously erotic lying helpless between the power of his thighs and feeling his erection through his jeans on her hip and ass as he moved.

 

She felt him pause and sit back on his haunches to strip off his shirt and she heard the clink of his belt and the zipper, and he moved to shuck off the rest of his clothes. Carrie rolled to her side to watch him. He was so sexy in the light from the window. All functional muscle and lean long elegant lines, like an artist had painted him in a study of shadow and light. Carrie didn't believe in the divine, but watching Dean gave her occasion to question.

 

He settled down to be with her again and pulled her into a gentle long kiss that only broke contact when they lost their breath.

 

She pressed herself up against him. The urge to be _CLOSER, closer, closer_ singing in her blood.

 

He picked up her leg and lifted it over his hip, adjusted himself so that he was lined up and used his hand to help guide himself into her. It was a bit tricky, he had to adjust himself a few times, but he managed to edge in.

 

Carrie groaned and Dean moaned right with her. He kept eye contact and didn't move at all. Carrie felt her heart accelerate. He started to grind shallowly. She whimpered and dug her fingers into his shoulder.

 

"Gorgeous." He told her, petting her hair back and kissing her. She responded clumsily, senses full of him inside her.

 

Carrie closed her eyes and laid her forehead against his. Dean's hand was brushing her hair back from her cheek again. “Open your eyes.” He whispered.

 

Surprised, Carrie did.

 

Dean captured her with his gaze. She held it as long as she could and then closed her lids again as he moved.

 

Dean’s arms went around her shoulders and he rolled her onto her back, using his weight to shift their position. His erection slipped out of her and she sighed at the loss of him. He covered her with kisses, almost like an apology and then gently pushed back in. Carrie whimpered and tightened a little. Entry was always the hardest for her.

 

“Shhhh.” He soothed, stilling. “You okay, baby?”

 

She nodded. He sank in a little deeper and it felt so good. She found herself pushing back a little. Dean got a gentle rhythm going.

 

“I love you.” She whispered.

 

He stopped her mouth with a long deep kiss, exploring her with his tongue. She opened to him with a moan. He echoed her, circling his hips.

 

Carrie melted under him, barely able to keep a thought, except that he was pulling out all the stops for her tonight.

 

They stayed in missionary until Dean shifted to his knees and pulled her up with him.

 

She cried out at the feel of him shifting their weight while still anchored in her, hooking her legs around his back.

 

The angle turned shallower again and she sat in his lap trying to catch her breath.

 

Carrie gasped as Dean rocked into her, unable to properly thrust with her sitting upright in his lap. She arched her back away from him, leaning on one arm and going with his movement before he pulled her to him again and held her tightly against his chest. She could feel his heart pounding under her chin as she leaned against his shoulder.

 

She closed her teeth against the muscle there and heard him moan. And then his hands were running through her hair. He cupped her chin in his palms. And coaxed her to look at him. His eyes were deep and intense, his mouth slightly open as he moved. She moved herself against him and his jaw tightened so that he almost looked in pain. She knew it was pleasure and his hard breaths confirmed it.

 

“Carrie.” He whispered.

 

She leaned her forehead against his and brought her palms up to caress his shoulders, damp with sweat. “Dean.” She whispered back.

 

He kept his eyes locked on hers and then he closed them so hard little crow’s feet appeared around the corners. His breath hitched.

 

“I love you.” She told him.

 

His face twisted like he was in pain to hear it and he swallowed. “Care.” He said again, bucking up a little harder, still hampered by the lack of leverage in the lotus position he'd edged them into.

 

It felt incredible. Carrie synchronized her breathing with his own. It went on for so long she lost track of time, looking at his handsome face, close against hers,  his body heat, his hands tracing her. Their breaths synchronized. Sometimes he touched his lips to hers and breathed with her... warm and soft, exhaling into her mouth.

 

All the while he filled and anchored her with that same delicious stretch.

 

“Do the drivin, baby.”  He told her.

 

Carrie put her hands on his shoulders and rocked herself against him, first slow and then increasing momentum until he was bracing himself against her movement. He felt so good, each movement hitting something deep inside that made her stomach coil.

 

He had gone silent except for the occasional whimper. And then Carrie finally brought herself to climax on him. She cried out and clutched him tightly to ride it out.

 

Dean groaned with her.

 

She came down panting and he laid her back down against the mattress, slipping out a little. She felt empty with the absence of him but he entered her again and thrust in earnest until he himself cried out and she felt the wet warmth of his release inside her.

 

He became heavy on top of her, kissing her blindly before he rolled off and left her empty once more.

 

Carrie reached out for his hand and grasped it.

 

“Thank you.” He told her between pants.

 

She gave him a smile. “Thank _you.”_

* * *

  


Dean was at her again about an hour later. Carrie shrugged off his advances and pushed him away peevishly.

 

His wide green eyes looked slightly affronted.

 

She rolled to look at him. “I'm tired. What is this a marathon?”

 

“No. Jus... I was hoping for a dirty weekend,” he replied, letting a hint of boyish mischief light his face. “You've never been loved all night.”

 

He traced his fingers across her arm.

 

Carrie put her hand to her forehead. “Dean...come on.”

 

His expressive face betrayed his sudden hurt. “Okay baby. Whatever you want.”

 

“Hey…” she reached out and traced his jaw and he closed his eyes and swallowed reflexively. “What's wrong?”

 

He cleared his throat. “Nothin.”

 

“I'm just tired.” Carrie replied. “It’s not that I don't want to fool around with you all night.”

 

“Yeah.” He shrugged. “You know, I don't have to be in you... jus... can I touch you? I wanna touch you.” He leaned forward and nuzzled her ear. “Lemme touch you.”

 

Carrie let him run his fingers down her back. She hummed and rolled over. He stroked the muscles of her shoulders, ran the back of his knuckles lightly over her body, then skimmed his fingers along her skin in teasing, lazy trails. He slid down to rub the graceful curve of her ass. She groaned. It felt really really good.

 

She startled a little as his warm lips touched her lumbar spine, just above her buttock.

 

His hand occasionally paused to hold her steady as he teased, caressed, kissed and stroked her with lips and fingers and tongue.

 

By the end of it she could feel herself starting to want him again. He snuggled up to her nude body and pulled her into an embrace.

 

Chloe awakened from her nap and jumped on his head.

 

“Come on!” He grumbled, using his arm to shield himself.

 

Carrie burst into laughter. “Good girl,Chloe! Get him!”

 

Dean grabbed the puppy and held her aloft, wincing at the tongue and wiggly desperation to get down and lick his face. “This is the worst present I have ever gotten anyone. Ever.”

 

“Awwww. No! She’s the best one.”

 

He studied her soberly, still wriggling wildly in his grip. “No. Definitely not.”

 

Carrie wrestled the puppy away. “Don't talk about my baby that way.”

 

He snorted.

 

She let the puppy down and Chloe dove into the blankets happily, burrowing her muzzle.

 

His eyes grew reflective.

 

“What's on your mind?” she asked.

 

That snapped him out of it.

 

He shrugged. “Never anything good.”

 

Carrie furrowed her brow worriedly. “I don't know what that means.”

 

Dean gave her a boyish grin. “It means we should have more sex.”

 

She threw a pillow at his head.

 

He caught it and then drove for her and wrestled her down under his weight. The puppy joined in the tussle.

* * *

 

 

Later on in the night Carrie awoke to an empty space beside her. She sat up groggily.

 

Dean was dozing with his body half off the bed and Chloe curled into his chest, one arm slung over her.

 

She smiled and thought how much she loved this cabin.

Carrie reached over and stroked his bare arm. He shifted and opened an eye. "Go back to sleep," Carrie whispered.

"Kay," he muttered groggily and closed them again. Carrie snuggled closer to him and the puppy. She stroked Dean's back soothingly. She thought about how he used to be so on edge while he slept. His arm snaked out and he dragged her closer until she was squished against his chest and Chloe. "I'm rechargin," he told her, his voice sleep rough.

 

"I better find that Red Bull I brought with me." she told him.

 

"I need that, " he told her.

 

"No. You need a testosterone blocker."

 

"That's called a puppy," he muttered.

* * *

 

 

Dean pulled Carrie into his arms and held her. He gave her such a hard squeeze it took the air out of her lungs. She hugged him back, placing her cheek against his leather jacket. She fisted her hands in the fabric.

 

“I gotta go.” He mumbled.

 

He released her and she took a step back, looking up at him. He was so handsome in the evening light streaming through the window. She was mesmerized by his long curling black lashes and his green eyes. They were unguarded and full of affection. He took her hands into his and leaned down. He captured her lips in a kiss so passionate that she felt like her knees were going to buckle.

 

“Wow you know how to kiss.” She panted.

 

He smiled. “Just kiss?”

 

“You know how to do a lot of things, naughty boy.”

 

His grin widened. “I thought I was a good boy.”

 

“I'm pretty sure you told me you were and I didn't believe you.”

 

She saw something flicker in his eyes. A little trace of hurt or regret. “I was.” He insisted playfully.

 

“You still are.” She told him.

 

That actually did get a weirdly emotional look. “Yeah.” He said lowly. His tone changed into something breezy. “Okay. You be a good girl and take care of the mutt.”

 

He knelt down and snapped his fingers for Chloe who came running over to him. He petted her for a second until she started to lick him and jump up in delight. “Alright alright.” He replied with a grimace. Standing up. “I gotta get climbed all over and licked by her. Gross.”

 

“You don't complain when I do that.” Carrie said.

 

Dean gave her another radiant grin. “Well her mommy is better looking. Her mommy is a fox. She's kind of a dog.”

 

He started to turn, his broad shoulders filling the doorway as he put his hand on the handle and opened the door.

 

“Take care, sweetheart.” He told her, glancing over his shoulder.

 

He edged out.

 

Some weird overpowering impulse made Carrie jog out after him despite her bare feet.

 

“Dean!”

 

He turned, squinting a little in the slant of the sun.

 

She threw herself into his arms.

 

He squeezed her again. “Hey what's up?”

 

“I love you.”

 

“Yeah...I do too.” He said, running his hand through her hair. He kissed the top of her head. “Baby, I gotta go. Sam will bitch.”

 

“Okay.” She let him go reluctantly and watched him get into the car, start her up, and disappear from view. Baby's growl was the last thing she heard rumbling until he was well out of sight.

 

Later on she wondered if she knew she'd never see him again.

 

 

  
  



End file.
